Cherry Tree and You
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Saat Gakupo menikmati hutan pohon sakura, tanpa sengaja ia melihat lelaki bersurai biru yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, sejak saat itu ia selalu melihatnya disana tapi selalu hilang secara tiba-tiba, siapa kah dia? dan apalagi pemuda itu mengukapkan hatinya kepada Gakupo, apa reaksinya setelah melihat pemuda itu mengukapkan perasaannya dengan wajah memerah? / ONE-SHOT/ /bad Summary/


Chalice : Yeeeiiiy! Shounen-ai Fanfiiic XD Dapat Inspirasi dari Youtube yang berjudul "{MMD} - Until You Return, I'll Wait Here In This Garden Of Cherry Trees" *lope-Lope* Gakupoooo-sama dan Kaito-samaaa~ *FG Aktive* Yuna : *Sweatdropped*

Disclaimer : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK CHALICEEE DX KALAU MILIK CHALICE…err….Chalice bakalan ngebuat Vocaloid jadi Yaoi dan Yuri :3 #Ditendang

Warning : GaJe, Abal, TYPO, Romance?, EYD salah mengeja, Aneh, Yaoi, Slight Yuri, Etc.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu berjalan di kelilingin banyak pohon sakura yang sudah mekar pohonnya,Ia berjalan di sinarin Rembulan yang cantik, membuat tempat itu makin indah.

"Indah juga kalau dimalam hari disini" gumamnya kagum. Pemuda itu bernama Gakupo Kamui, seorang anak keluarga Kamui yang terkenal, walau terkenal, Rumahnya adalah Rumah jepang tradisional tapi megah dan besar.

Gakupo semakin kagum melihat beberapa bunga sakura jatuh, saat ia berjalan tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang berambut biru, Spontan saja ia bingung, ia melihat pemuda itu membuat hatinya merasa aneh.

"Hei, Siapa kau?" Tanya Gakupo dengan lantangnya ke pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh kearah Gakupo dan tersenyum

"Ah… Namaku Kaito Shion, salam kenal" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat jantung Gakupo berdetak kencang dan ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kaito Shion? Apakah kau disini untuk melihat bu…" belum saja Gakupo menyelesaikan ucapannya Kaito menghilang di depannya.

"Ke, kemana dia?" gumam Gakupo kaget dan menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Kaito "…Ia…menghilang?" gumamnya setelah sadar bahwa Kaito menghilang tiba-tiba.

Sudah seminggu ia bertemu Kaito di hutan bunga sakura, tapi ia selalu menghilang kalau Gakupo tidak melihatnya sedikit saja. Gakupo berlatih kendo di bawah terik rembulan dan dibawah pohon sakura, walau begitu, gambaran Kaito tidak bisa hilang di kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Gakupo tanpa sengaja melihat Kaito berdiri diatas jembatan (jembatan ala jepang itu lho, yang kecil itu) menyender di tiangnya, menatap sungai kecil yang mengalir.

Gakupo hanya diam saja menatap Kaito yang diam disana sambil, rambutnya diterpa angin dengan pelan. Terlihat Gakupo menatap Kaito lama dengan wajah bersemu merah.

**SWOOOSH! **

Tiba-tiba muncul angin kencang dan banyak bunga sakura terbang yang membuat Gakupo terpaksa menutup matanya, setelah ia membuka matanya, Kaito menghilang.

"Dia… hilang lagi…" gumam Gakupo.

Tanpa ia sadari gadis bersurai pink menatap Gakupo bersama seseorang gadis teal memakai kimono yang kelihatannya pelayannya, gaya rambutnya dijepit kearah kanan.

"Hei, tadi itu… jangan bilang Gakkun suka dengan lelaki itu?" gumam gadis merah muda.

"_Ha'i_… melihat dari tingkahnya, Gaku-sama menyukainya, Luka-sama, Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kau suka dengannya kan?" Tanya gadis teal itu.

"…" Luka hanya diam saja dan membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Gadis teal itu segera mengikutin Luka dengan terburu-buru karena Luka berjalan terlalu cepat

"Luka-sama tunggu!" pekik gadis teal itu mengejar nonanya

Gadis merah muda itu bernama Luka Megurine, gadis yang di tunangkan Gakupo secara paksa sama orang tua mereka demi hubungan pekerjaan dan tanda kerja sama, Walau begitu Luka sangat menyukai Gakupo sayangnya Gakupo tidak pernah membalas perasaannya .

Gakupo duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan menunggu kalau Kaito mungkin akan datang.

**SREESH! **

Terdengar suara angin dan pohon sakura berdesir

TAP! Gakupo mendengar suara orang datang, ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kaito bersembunyi di belakang bunga sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Gakupo yang melihat wajah Kaito yang seperti itu hanya berpikir 1 kata di pikirannya '_Kawaii_…' batinnya

"Umm… Gakupo-san…" ucap Kaito dengan wajah memerah, tangan kanannya dikepal lalu taruh di depan mulut, tangan satunya lagi kebawah, (Gayanya itu mirip cewe mau nembak itu lho~ #dicekek) dia berjalan kearah Kaito dengan pelan.

"Kau… kenapa tahu namaku?" Tanya Gakupo sadar kalau Kaito memanggilnya.

'Umm… aku tahu namamu karena selalu memperhatikanmu, Gakupo-san… Aku… Aku Suka kau!" pekik Kaito dengan wajah memerah kepada hanya membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget, perlahan-lahan tatapannya menjadi melembut, Gakupo memegang dagu Kaito dan menaikkannya sedikit. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kaito, sejak aku melihat senyumanmu saat memperkenalkan dirimu" ucapnya dan perlahan-lahan jarak wajah mereka semakin pendek.

Kaito hanya memerah wajahnya melihat jarak wajah mereka mendekat, perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya, dan bibir mereka terpaut. Kaito dan Gakupo menikmati aksi mereka, tanpa mereka sadari Luka dan gadis teal itu menatap mereka dibalik perpohonan.

"Kelihatannya Gakupo-san sudah jatuh hati ke pemuda itu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kau menyukainya kan, Luka-sama?" Tanya gadis itu ke Luka.

Luka menatap pohon yang berada di tempat yang musti di lewatkan dengan jembatan kecil itu, pohon sakura yang besar dan kelihatan tua.

"Pohon itu sudah tua… apakah pohon itu masih kokoh setelah 1000 tahun terus hidup?" gumamnya melihat pohon itu.

Gadis teal yang mengerti maksud Luka hanya ikutan menatap pohon itu dengan diam "Apakah kita tebang pohon itu? Agar tidak mengganggu mu? Bagaimana?" usul gadis itu dengan seringai kejam.

Luka yang menatap Gakupo yang tersenyum senang sambil mengelus pipi Kaito hanya bisa diam dan ikutan tersenyum walau itu terlihat hanya senyum sedih, perlahan-lahan senyumannya hilang diwajah manisnya itu.

"Biarkan saja, Pohon itu juga akan mati walau kita tidak menebangnya, biarkan saja mereka bersama" ucap Luka dengan datarnya dan pergi dari sana.

Gadis teal itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikutin Luka dan menatap dua mahluk yang berpelukan itu dengan pandangan sedih.

'Apakah mereka akan selalu bersama?' batinnya sedih.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Gakupo dan Kaito jadian, mereka selalu mesra, baik piknik bersama di bawah bunga sakura, berciuman, berpelukan, berbicara, dan… err…. _You know what I mean_.

Mereka selalu bertemu dalam seminggu ini, walau Gakupo tidak pernah membawanya masuk ke rumah karena Kaito tidak mau, dan Gakupo juga tidak pernah kerumahnya, mereka selalu bertemu di hutan pohon sakura ini.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Kaito belum datang ataupun memunculkan dirinya disana.

Gakupo terus menunggu dibawah pohon sudah selama 6 jam lebih, tapi Kaito tidak datang sedikitpun.

'Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini… apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?' batin Gakupo khawatir.

Gakupo me-reka ulang kejadian kemarin malam…

"Hei, Gakupo-san…" ujar Kaito setelah mereka sudah selesai French kiss, nafasnya masih memburu akibat kekuarangan asupan oksigen

"Hmm?" Gakupo memandang Kaito dengan tatapan lembut.

"Besok… kelihatannya aku tidak bisa datang lagi kesini… selamanya…" ucapnya dengan wajah menunduk.

Spontan saja Gakupo membelalakkan matanya.

"Tu, tunggu kenapa, Kaito?" Tanya nya dengan wajah sedih dan terluka.

Kaito menolehkan kepalanya ke pohon sakura yang kelihatan sudah tua dan besar itu, Gakupo pun ikutan menatap pohon itu.

"Pohon itu…" gumamnya

"Ada apa dengan pohon itu?" Tanya Gakupo sambil memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

"…Sudah tua.. sebentar lagi dia mati…" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pohon itu?" Tanya Gakupo bingung.

Kaito menggeleng dengan pelan, lalu menatap Gakupo dengan senyuman manis tapi penuh kesedihan.

"Tidak apa, besok aku akan datang di hari terakhirku, Gakupo-san" ucap Kaito dengan senyuman manis.

Gakupo mendengar kata 'Di hari terakhirku' membuatnya sangat terluka.

Gakupo merasa hatinya merasa sesak.

"Ti, tidak… pasti dia kesini karena liburan, dan musti kembali kerumahnya karena liburan sebentar lagi habis" gumam Gakupo menghibur diri.

"Tidak, dia akan mati ketika pohon itu mati, Gakkun" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar tegas.

Gakupo menoleh dan melihat Luka.

"Luka, apa maksudmu tadi?" Tanya Gakupo dengan geram.

Luka menghela nafasnya dan menyilangkan tangannya

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kalau dia suka menghilang tanpa di ketahui atau kau hanya bisa bersamanya di sini saja?" Tanya Luka membuat Gakupo kaget.

"Ap, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Dia adalah jiwa penjaga pohon itu, entah kenapa bisa ada _Guardian Spirit Tree_ dan keluar, apa mungkin factor hidup lebih lama dibanding bunga sakura lainnya atau dulu pernah terjadi pada pohon itu mungkin, sehingga tanpa sengaja jiwa pohon itu terbelah dua, satu jiwa pohon itu dan satunya lagi jiwa penjaga pohon itu, kau memang baka, aku yang baru datang kesini aja baru beberapa bulan aja tahu, BaKamui" ejek Luka membuat Gakupo kesal.

"Jiwa penjaga pohon?" ucap Gakupo kaget.

"Hmm… Miku mengetahuinya karena dia memiliki kekuatan supernatural," ucap Luka dan menoleh kebelakang

Terlihat gadis berambut Teal berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"Benar, dia itu sebenarnya bisa pergi kemana saja, cuman karena pohon itu hari demi hari melemah, sehingga ia semakin melemah dan tidak bisa pergi terlalu menjauh dari pohon itu, karena jiwanya dengan jiwa pohon itu sama, Aku bisa merasakan energy pohon itu akan berakhir hari ini dan ia akan menghilang" ucapan Miku membuat jantung Gakupo terasa akan berhenti sesaat

"A, apa…" Gakupo terasa hatinya hancur mendengarnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kaito dari balik salah satu pohon sakura, Kaito yang tahu ia ketahuan menatap Gakupo ia segera lari.

"Tunggu, KAITO!" Pekik Gakupo mengejar Kaito.

Luka dan Miku yang ditinggal hanya diam saja.

"Hei, Miku" ucap Luka memanggil. "Apa setelah pohon itu mati, apa dia akan berenkernasi atau apa yang tetap mengingat Gakupo?" Tanya Luka.

Miku menatap Luka dengan seringai "Kau ingin tahu? Padahal dia itu rivalmu lho~ kalau dia misalnya berenkernasi jadi jiwa penjaga pohon lagi kan kita bisa menghancurkannyaaaaa~ apalagi aku bisa mengetahuinyaaa, Luka-samaa~" ucap Miku dengan senyuman kejam.

Luka hanya sweatdropped dengan tingkah Miku yang aneh

'Miku yang childish dan periang bisa mengeluarkan senyuman iblis?' batin Luka sweatdropped

"Tidak apa, asalkan Gakupo senang, aku akan mencari cinta yang baru dan melupakannya" ucap Luka tanpa menyadari Miku mengeluarkan seringai.

Miku berjalan mendekat sehingga jarak mereka semakin memendek, Luka mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku, Luka-sama~?" Tanya Miku dengan suara menggoda yang membuat Luka memerah wajahnya

"A, Apa mak—UMMPH!" mulut Luka di bunkam mulut Miku dengan paksa tapi penuh cinta.

Walau dipaksa, Luka tidak berusaha melepaskannya melainkan hanya diam saja dan membiarkan lidah Miku masuk ke mulut Luka.

"Nnn~~~" Luka mendesah karena ciuman mereka makin memperdalam,

* * *

Gakupo terus mengejar Kaito sampai di pohon besar itu.

"Kaito! Tunggu!" pekik Gakupo dan berhasil menangkap tangan Kaito.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Kaito sambil berusaha lepas dari genggaman Gakupo

"Tidak! Kaito, kenapa kau tadi lari?" Tanya Gakupo dengan lembut.

Kaito akhirnya diam tidak melawan "…Aku takut…" setelah lama jeda, Kaito akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm? Takut kenapa, Kaito?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Kaito dengan bingung, Gakupo mengakat poni Kaito yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gakupo kaget melihat Kaito mengeluarkan air mata setelah ia mengakat poninya.

Kaito langsung memeluk Gakupo dari depan dan memedam kepalanya di dada Gakupo.

"A..ku… takut…hiks… kau akan membenciku… karena aku adalah…roh pohon itu... dan… aku takut…menghilang di saat pohon ini mati…Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan kau, Gakupo-san…" ucap Kaito sambil menangis dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Gakupo yang mendengar memeluk balik Kaito dengan erat bagaikan ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kaito, perlahan-lahan Gakupo mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku… aku juga sama, Kaito… aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" ucap Gakupo dengan wajah terluka.

"Aishiteru, Kaito" ucap Gakupo dan mencium bibir Kaito dengan lembut

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gakupo-san" ucap Kaito setelah bibir mereka terlepas, perlahan-lahan Kaito menjadi tembus pandang, wajahnya tersenyum.

Gakupo yang melihat seperti itu hanya mengeluarkan wajah sedih dan terluka.

'_Terima…kasih… masih mau…mencintaiku dan menemaniku di…saat terakhirku…, Gakupo..-san'_ terdengar suara setelah Kaito menghilang di pelukan Gakupo, bersamaan dengan pohon sakura besar yang roboh.

Gakupo segera memeluk dirinya karena tadi yang ia peluk menghilang "_Baka_…" gumamnya dan menangis dalam diam.

**TAP!**

"_BaKamui_, Kau jangan sok keren, kalau menangis, menangis saja, kaga usah dalam diam! _Baka!_" terdengar suara Luka di belakangnya.

Gakupo membalikkan badannya, dia melihat Luka berdiri sambil melipat tangannya sambil di peluk dari samping sama Miku yang diatas kepalanya banyak hati, spontan saja Gakupo mengangakan mulut.

"Hehehe_.. Yuri Couple_" ucap Gakupo dengan tawa kecil.

"Hei, lihat dirimu sendiri, Homo seksual" ucap Luka dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya… aku memang gay…" gumam Gakupo dengan wajah sedih.

Luka hanya diam saja melihat wajah sedih Gakupo, sedangkan Miku berjalan ke belakang batang pohon (ingat patah menjadi dua, satu yang atas satunya lagi yang bawah, cuman bawahnya itu berada di tanah)

"Ah" Miku mengeluarkan suara sedikit kaget.

Gakupo dan Luka yang mendengar suara sedikit kaget Miku segera berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Miku, kau seperti kaget akan sesuatu?" Tanya Luka.

Miku menunjuk satu pohon kecil di samping batang pohon itu.

"Aku merasakan… jiwa Kaito-san, jadi… kelihatannya dia menjadi jiwapenjaga pohon lagi" ucap Miku dengan senyuman "Kita tinggal menunggu waktu dia muncul, Gakupo-san" lanjutnya.

Gakupo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

~1 tahun kemudian~

Musim semi telah tiba, banyak bunga sakura bermekaran

Gakupo berjalan melihat pohon itu.

'Pohon ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pohon sakura besar' batinnya dengan senyuman kecil 'Apa yang dilakukan Kaito sekarang ya?' gumamnya menatap pohon itu.

**SWOOOOSH!**

Tiba-tiba muncul angin besar sehingga membuat beberapa bunga sakura beterbangan, sehingga ia terpaksa melindungi matanya dengan 1 tangannya.

**TAP!**

"Gakupo-san!" Gakupo mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya, Gakupo segera membalikkan badannya dengan kaget.

Ia melihat Kaito berada di depannya dengan wajah senang dan berlari ke arahnya

"Gakupo-saaan! Aku kembaaalii!" pekiknya dan menerjang Gakupo dengan pelukan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kaito" ucap Gakupo sambil mengelus kepala Kaito dengan senyuman.

Kaito membalas senyuman Gakupo dan perlahan-lahan bibir mereka terpaut dengan penuh cinta, tanpa mereka ketahui Luka dan Miku menatap mereka

"Hihihi… akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali" ucap Miku dengan senang.

Luka hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil dan pergi dari sana "Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka, tidak baik mengintip" ucapnya.

Miku yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju dan berlari mengikutin Luka dengan senyuman 'Hehehe.. Luka-chan, Kau kaga tahu kalau aku juga roh penjaga pohon~' batin Miku dengan tawa kecil.

_Setelah kejadian itu, mereka selalu bersama selamanya, pergi kesuatu tempat untuk berkencan, pergi kepantai, dan kemana saja, _

_Tahun demi tahun mereka selalu bersama,_

_Setelah pada umur 30 tahun, Gakupo meninggal karena sakit, tepat di musim semi juga._

_Dan sehari Gakupo meninggal, pohon sakura itu mati._

_Diyakinkan bahwa pohon itu ikut pergi bersama kekasihnya dan hidup abadi disana._

_**~OWARI~**_

* * *

Chalice : Uwaah! Apakah ada yang aneh denga bahasa jiwa penjaga pohon?! Rencananya mau buat Jiwa pohon cuman rasanya kurang bagus untuk kelanjutan ceritanya akhirnya menggantinya jadi Roh penjaga pohon (spirit guardian tree) QAQ

Until you return. I'LL Wait Here in This Garden Of Cherry Trees

Yuna : awal ceritanya mirip dengan {MMD} Until you return. I'LL Wait Here in This Garden Of Cherry Trees, walau awalnya ia berpikir mau buat sama cuman pada akhirnya ia malah merubah banyak ceritanya jadi agak berbau angst, Yaoi dan Yuri XD , si Chalice bingung siapa maid Luka yang ada di MMD itu akhirnya di jadikan Miku dan buat agak Yuri XDD

Chalice : Yosh! Review ya :D Dan tolong kasih tahu bagusan di tulis "Roh penjaga pohon" (Spirit Guardian Tree) atau "Roh pohon" (Spirit Tree)

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
